Animals
attacking a grizzly bear in Red Dead Redemption.]] are a group of friendly, neutral and hostile non-human NPCs found throughout the Red Dead franchise. They first appear in limited roles and cutscenes in Red Dead Revolver, and are a major aspect of the open-ended gameplay of both Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. ''Red Dead Revolver'' Animals appear sporadically throughout Red Dead Revolver; the majority of animals found in the game, such as chickens or goats, serve as background elements for most levels. Several animals holds some plot or gameplay significance in Revolver. Protagonist Red Harlow is seen occupied by a dog during the missions "Bounty Hunter" and "Ugly Streetfight"; it only appears in cutscenes. Both horses and bulls can be used as mounts during specific points in the single-player campaign; player character Annie Stoakes can ride bulls during the mission "Range War", while Red is required to ride on a horse during the mission "End of the Line". A single vulture can be killed by the player in the mission "The Cemetery", and its killing will result in money. It is the only avian animal that can be gunned down in Revolver. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Fauna comes in a variety of shapes and sizes and occupy wild areas throughout the gameplay. Some animals have been domesticated by the inhabitants of the American West, and serve as pets, transportation or livestock. Other animals cluster together in the wild in packs, herds, and flocks. Predatory animals will attempt to hunt and kill other animals, human NPCs, as well as the player and his Horse. Almost all species of animals can be hunted and killed. Many of these animals can be skinned, and have their pelt/feathers sold to merchants for cash. Birds can't be skinned, however, the player can loot their feathers. The game map displays icons for various animals, indicating locations where those animals are most common. In Undead Nightmare, several of the animals from the main game appear as Undead Animals. Species in Redemption There are 38 species of animal that inhabit the gameplay world of Red Dead Redemption, some of which have multiple sub-species: *Armadillo *Bat *Bear *Beaver *Bighorn Sheep *Boar *Bobcat *Buck *American Buffalo *Bull *Cattle *Chicken *Cougar *Coyote *Crow *Deer *Dog *Duck *Eagle *Elk *Fox *Goat *Grizzly bears *Hawk *Horse *Mule *Owl *Pig *Rabbit *Raccoon *Rattlesnake *Seagull *Sheep *Skunk *Songbird *Vulture *Wolf * Note: the game makes a distinction between domesticated and wild horses for purposes of defining criminal acts and maintaining hunting statistics. The game also makes a distinction between regular bears and grizzlies. Legendary Animals These are the legendary animals found in both single-player and multiplayer: * Khan the Jaguar – Located in the Ojo Del Diablo hills area south of Chuparosa, south of the road (Tanner's Reach in multiplayer). The player should use bait if he/she has difficulty finding him. One shot in the head with the buffalo rifle is enough to kill it. Use Dead Eye if needed. *'Lobo the Wolf' – Located near the Eastern edge of the Aurora Basin lake, northwest of Tall Trees (Barranca in multiplayer). Use bait/gun/dead eye, as above. *'Gordo the Boar' – Located in the Stillwater Creek area, north of the road, south of the River, and Southwest of Thieves' Landing (Greenhollow in multiplayer). Use bait, gun, etc. *'Brumas the Bear' – Located in the Nekoti Rock area. Lives in a cave at the top of a mountain, Northeast of the Aurora Basin lake (Bearclaw Camp in multiplayer). Shoot him and take his pelt to complete the Master Hunter Level 10 challenge. Two shots in the head with the buffalo rifle should do it. If the player doesn't want to take any risks, they should go to Dead Eye with the Evans Repeater and shoot the whole magazine into the bear. The Liars and Cheats DLC contains 4 new legendary animals on each of the 4 new hunting grounds. They can only be found in multiplayer Free Roam. They are: *'Demi the Cougar' – Located in Silent Stead, Southwest of Rathskeller Fork. *'Keifer the Wolf' – Located in Rio del Lobo, South of Lake Don Julio. *'Roberto the Bobcat' – Located in Roca de Madera, Southwest of El Presidio. *'Wilbur the Boar' – Located in Broken Tree, East of Beecher's Hope. Mythical Animals *Jackalope - The jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore that was added to Red Dead Redemption via the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC. The jackalope's pelt is one of the scraps for the Expert Hunter Outfit. *War - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Incinerates any zombies that touch it. *Pestilence - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Can't die, unlimited stamina. *Famine - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Can't die, unlimited stamina. *Death - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Any zombies that touch Death will have their heads blown off. *Sasquatch - An ape-like creature added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *Chupacabra - A mythical creature that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *Unicorn - A horned horse added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *Horned Goats - Larger horns, darker coats and red eyes. Added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Challenges In single-player, the Master Hunter Challenges and many of the Sharpshooter Challenges involve hunting animals. These also appear as Multiplayer Challenges. Some of the Legendary Animals are included in these challenges. See Undead Hunter Challenges for information on challenges that involve the killing of undead animals. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Much like in the original game, fauna comes in a variety of shapes and sizes and occupy wild areas throughout the gameplay. However, they are expanded upon and the number of animals that can be encountered while roaming is significantly increased. There are domesticated animals that the player can interact with, ranging from pets to livestock, found in settlements and farms. Predatory creatures stalk the regions' wilderness, where they will hunt and kill other animals or people entering their territory. Almost all species of animals can be hunted and killed. Many of these animals, including birds, can be skinned, and have their pelt/feathers, meat and carcass sold to merchants or butchers for cash, or have their meat cooked in camps. Species in Redemption 2 There are almost 80 species of animals that the player can encounter and study, within it are their own subspecies. These are the following known species within the game: *Alligator *Armadillo *Badger *Bat *Beaver *Bison *Black Bear *Blue Jay *Boar *Booby *Buck *Bull *Bullfrog *Cat *Cardinal *Chicken *Chipmunk *Condor *Cormorant *Cougar *Cow *Coyote *Crab *Crane *Crow *Deer *Dog *Donkey *Duck *Eagle *Egret *Elk *Fox *Gila Monster *Goat *Goose *Grizzly *Gull *Hawk *Heron *Horse *Iguana *Lion *Loon *Moose *Mule *Muskrat *Opossum *Oriole *Owl *Oxen *Panther *Parakeet *Parrot *Peccary *Pelican *Pheasant *Pig *Pigeon *Pronghorn *Quail *Rabbit *Raccoon *Ram *Rat *Raven *Robin *Rooster *Sheep *Skunk *Snake *Songbird *Sparrow *Spoonbill *Squirrel *Toad *Turkey *Turtle *Vulture *Waxwing *Wolf *Woodpecker * Note: the game makes a distinction between domesticated and wild horses for purposes of defining criminal acts and maintaining hunting statistics. The game also makes a distinction between regular bears and grizzlies. Legendary Animals There are 15 legendary animals that the player can hunt and kill. Upon killing, they can be skinned and have their pelts sold to a trapper where the player can avail and unlock bonus clothing. One legendary animal, the Legendary Bharati Grizzly Bear, is encountered during the mission, "Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego" where Morgan can choose to hunt and kill within the mission or some other time in free-roaming. Another legendary animal, the Legendary Bullgator is encountered during the mission, "Country Pursuits" where it made its appearance and can be killed after the mission. Remaining legendary animals must be searched and located while free-roaming, however, there are some legendary animals that are unavailable and can only be accessed after the conclusion of the main story. Any pelts skinned will always be a "Perfect Pelt" regardless of the method of killing. When a player dies after collecting a pelt, the pelts are immediately transferred to the trapper when the player visits at any point in time. However, they cannot be sold for cash. *Legendary Beaver *Legendary Bharati Grizzly Bear *Legendary Bighorn Ram *Legendary Tatanka Bison *Legendary White Bison *Legendary Boar *Legendary Buck *Legendary Bullgator *Legendary Cougar *Legendary Coyote *Legendary Elk *Legendary Fox *Legendary Giaguaro Panther *Legendary Moose *Legendary Pronghorn *Legendary Wolf Fish : Certain species of fish are introduced in Red Dead Redemption 2, where they can caught for sport, food, and cash. Fish are commonly found in lakes, pond and rivers but some are exclusive to one habitat or region. They can be caught manually or by a fishing rod. There are 15 species of fish that the player can encounter in the game: *Bluegill *Bullhead Catfish *Chain Pickerel *Channel Catfish *Lake Sturgeon *Largemouth Bass *Longnose Gar *Muskie *Northern Pike *Perch *Redfin Pickerel *Rock Bass *Smallmouth Bass *Sockeye Salmon *Steelhead Trout Legendary Fish There are also 15 kinds of legendary fish that the player can catch and kill. They can only be found within a certain area or region. *Legendary Bluegill *Legendary Bullhead Catfish *Legendary Chain Pickerel *Legendary Channel Catfish *Legendary Lake Sturgeon *Legendary Largemouth Bass *Legendary Longnose Gar *Legendary Muskie *Legendary Northern Pike *Legendary Perch *Legendary Redfin Pickerel *Legendary Rock Bass *Legendary Smallmouth Bass *Legendary Sockeye Salmon *Legendary Steelhead Trout Challenges The Horseman Challenges, Master Hunter, Sharpshooter Challenges, Survivalist Challenges, Weapons Expert Challenges involve killing animals or capturing fish. Certain legendary animals are involved in the challenges. Trivia *Despite Marston wearing a Badger as a hat with the Expert Hunter Outfit, there are no Badgers in the game. *Insects can be found around Red Dead Redemption, including ants, beetles, and butterflies; the player can't interact with them. Trophies/Achievements Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption, there are several trophies/achievements that are associated with interacting with animals: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Red Dead Redemption 2 In Red Dead Redemption 2, there are several trophies/achievements that are associated with interacting with animals: ---- ---- ---- Related Content fr:Animaux dans Red Dead Redemption IIde:Tiere in Redemption 2es:Animales de Red Dead Redemption 2it:Red Dead Redemption II/Caccia Category:Animals in Redemption Category:Animals in Redemption 2